mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Sun (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Camelot Software Planning |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Shugo Takahashi |producer = Shinji Hatano Hiroyuki Takahashi Shugo Takahashi |designer = |programmer = |artist = Fumihide Aoki |writer = Hiroyuki Takahashi |composer = Motoi Sakuraba |format = |release = Game Boy Advance JPAugust 1, 2001 NANovember 11, 2001 EUFebruary 22, 2002 |genre = Role-playing video game |mode = Single player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Game Boy Advance |requirement = |input = }} Golden Sun ( ) is the first installment in a series of fantasy role-playing video games developed by Camelot Software Planning and published by Nintendo. It was released in November 2001 for Nintendo's Game Boy Advance and was followed by a sequel, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, in 2002. The game is notable for certain distinctive game elements, such as the use of special "Djinn" that empower the player and can be used against enemies. Golden Sun's story follows a band of magic-attuned "Adepts" led by a boy named Isaac whose purpose, as it is revealed early on, is to protect the world of Weyard from alchemy, a potentially destructive power that was sealed away long ago. During their quest, the Adepts gain new abilities (called Psynergy), assist others, and learn more about why alchemy was sealed away. The story continues in The Lost Age, this time from the perspective of the antagonists. The game was highly praised by critics; IGN's Craig Harris said that Golden Sun could "arguably be one of the best 2D-based Japanese RPGs created for any system." The game has sold more than one million copies in Japan and the United States. A third game in the series, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, was released in 2010. Golden Sun was re-released for the Virtual Console via the Wii U eShop in April 2014. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters After appearing as a popular Assist Trophy character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Isaac would later be made playable in Super Smash Flash 2. He made his first appearance in Golden Sun and would later appear playable, and he can be considered the central character of the group. Moves Most of 's sword attacks are based on the Gaia Blade that is obtained in this game, where it is considered to be the game's ultimate weapon. Isaac's special moves are based on the combination of different Psynergy spells in this game, which are also used in his standard move set. For example, Gaia, Isaac's down special move, is based on the attack of the same name of the original game, where it is also the weakest spell where the earth consumes the enemy. His standard special move, Vine, is based on the Psynergy attacks of the same name. However, instead of growing out of the ground and attacking the opponent, vines come out of Isacc's sleeves and bind the opponent, trapping them for a bit. His side special move, Move, is based on the Mars-element Utility Psynergy skill that Isaac already knows from the start, which is used to move moveable objects such as boulders. In SSF2, he can use it to push opponents while also being able to lift them or crush them with the hand. His up special move, Scoop, was a Utility Psynergy, like Move, which was simply used to move obstacles in the player's way in order to progress. However, in SSF2, it is used as a recovery move, where a hand appears under Isaac and flips him some distance. Stages The stage in SSF2, the Venus Lighthouse, is based on the dungeon of the same name which acts as the last dungeon that must be entered. Music There are two tracks can be found from this game. The battle scene, Isaac's Battle Scene, is available played as an main music track in Venus Lighthouse, Additionally, the title theme, Main Theme (Golden Sun), can be played as an alternate music track. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Golden Sun universe Category:Nintendo